Problem: At Central Middle School the $108$ students who take the AMC 8 meet in the evening to talk about problems and eat an average of two cookies apiece. Walter and Gretel are baking Bonnie's Best Bar Cookies this year. Their recipe, which makes a pan of $15$ cookies, lists these items:

$\bullet$ $1\frac{1}{2}$ cups of flour

$\bullet$ $2$ eggs

$\bullet$ $3$ tablespoons butter

$\bullet$ $\frac{3}{4}$ cups sugar

$\bullet$ $1$ package of chocolate drops

They will make only full recipes, no partial recipes.

They learn that a big concert is scheduled for the same night and attendance will be down $25\%.$ How many recipes of cookies should they make for their smaller party?
Answer: The $108\cdot 0.75=81$ students need $2$ cookies each so $162$ cookies are to be baked. Since $162\div 15=10.8,$ Walter and Gretel must bake $\boxed{11}$ recipes. A few leftovers are a good thing!